


just wait until high tide, to each shore its tiny flood

by SATURNAILIA



Series: what we do inn the apocalypse [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (nothing too bad just like Property Damage), Canon-Typical Violence, Reader-Insert, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SATURNAILIA/pseuds/SATURNAILIA
Summary: “And I’m right proud of you for that, helpin’ others is about all we can do right now.”Something in what the captain just said brings about a slight smile on your face, you’ve met too many people in the last few months ready to turn the other cheek on people for fear of the blue veins so it’s refreshing to hear nice words from a stranger.
Relationships: (Later on) - Relationship, Commander Barnes/Reader
Series: what we do inn the apocalypse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753462
Kudos: 2





	just wait until high tide, to each shore its tiny flood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I got overwhelmed one night and decided that the world needed a Barnes self insert so I wrote it. My thought process was mostly Helen and Julian would like this and thus I wrote this. 
> 
> Working title: Julian Deserves Nice Things

Your name is [y/n] and you are a pirate braving kraken infested seas. You like to think that you are doing an okay job of it given how powerful these kraken are, but that does not mean you are completely safe from its wrath.

You were the first mate on a pirate ship that takes people fleeing from the impending virus across the Mediterranean Sea. The kraken lurking in the waters below has other ideas though. You have escaped its ensnaring reach many times before but it nevertheless still attacked you and your ship. Luckily there were no civilians on board and most of your crew were onshore when the anchor rope keeping your ship in the docks snapped. You, of course, didn’t notice as you were taking a nice calm nap in the soft light of the setting sun atop the crow’s nest. 

Eventually, some turbulence shakes you awake and you notice that your ship is no longer tethered at the docks and is in fact, miles out into the Mediterranean Sea. Dread starts to set in almost immediately and is not made any better by the leering shadow of your foe kraken. You quickly scamper down the mast and run towards the wheel at the helm of your beloved ship. The steering is finally under your control when the first of the krakens many arms come cascading down onto the deck of the ship. While this blow didn’t damage much of the ship, you weren’t as lucky with the next few blows. One takes out the masts, another takes the bowsprit, and the third and final one cleaves your boat clean in half. At this point, attempting to steer the vessel does nothing helpful, so you start looking for anything in the boat that can at least keep you alive enough to wait for help from another passing vessel. You find a small emergency kit and attempt to find any floating piece of the hull that you can use as a raft. 

After pulling yourself atop said drifting piece of pirate ship hull you simply lay there and take in a big shuddering breath of salty sea air. This was not the experience you were expecting this morning. You just continue to lay there in a state of shock, hoping to whatever god may hear you that the kraken doesn't come back. Some hours later, your vision is obscured by the shadow of another ship. Immediately you start waving your arms and yelling to the crew aboard. Hearing your shouts, a pretty young woman with a long red braid comes to the side of the boat to look for you. Once she spots you she immediately starts lowering a rope to you for you to climb aboard with. The woman quickly goes and gets you a blanket to help warm you up. “Are you okay dear?” She asks, before almost whispering, “I sure hope you weren’t out there for too long.”

You are silent a moment before replying, “I think I’m fine, could be better, lost my ship too, but I think I’ll live.” 

She beams, “That’s great! I’ll leave you here right quick while I go get my captain.” With that, she leaves, off to go find someone. You just sit there and wring the seawater dampness out of your shirt while you wait for this ship's captain to come to talk to you. You seem to be spacing out a bit when a deep, husky voice snaps you back to reality. 

“Did you catch a drowned kitten, Aoife? You’ve really upped your fishing game.” The man standing in front of you, whom you are certain is the ship's captain, laughs a little, putting his hand on the shoulder of the woman who rescued you. 

“Mayhaps I have. You know how those kraken are, though, I couldn’t just leave them out there to die.” The woman, whom you presume is named Aoife, responds. 

“And I’m right proud of you for that, helpin’ others is about all we can do right now.”

Something in what the captain just said brings about a slight smile on your face, you’ve met too many people in the last few months ready to turn the other cheek on people for fear of the blue veins so it’s refreshing to hear nice words from a stranger. The captain extends his free hand out for you to take, which you do. Once he has helped you up to your feet, you smile and say “Thank you for your generosity sir. May I ask your name?” 

“In the interest of protecting the safety of both me and my crew, I will not tell you my name. I trust you if you were to tell me you aren’t infected but for the benefit of you, me, and everyone else on this ship I am still going to have you wait through the week quarantine.” He replies after letting go of your hand. You frown a little but you understand the concern. 

“Well then captain, where’s the brig?” You laugh a little and you swear you see the smallest hint of a smile on the captain's face. He leads you silently down the decks of the ship towards a holding cell with a small anti-magic field rigged up around it. 

Once in the cell, you notice that it is a much nicer place than most of the other holding cells you’ve been in during your pirating career. The floor is padded with a small rug and there is a sleeping mat furnished with a few mismatched pillows. It seems as though the ship’s crew have a bit of pity almost for those who have to be quarantined due to the blue veins. Regardless you thank the captain once more for his generosity before he leaves you alone in the cell.


End file.
